Retail establishments typically use a wide variety of display systems to display products to consumers. Common display systems used in retail environments include hanging racks, gondolas, horizontally oriented display shelves, peg board systems, racks, end caps, display cases, and other devices. In order to draw attention to the products displayed, to assist the consumer in locating the particular item for which they are searching, and/or to add to the overall or departmental aesthetics of a retail establishment, signs are often placed in proximity to the displayed products. Such signs generally indicate the type of product, brand of product, advertising, other information helpful to the consumer or adding to an overall aesthetic feel of a retail establishment.